


Brisk

by xits_levi_jaegerx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Annie Leonhart, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hange Zoë, Beta Mikasa Ackerman, Cute Eren Yeager, Fluff, I spell it Jaeger, M/M, Mentions of Kuchel Ackerman - Freeform, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xits_levi_jaegerx/pseuds/xits_levi_jaegerx
Summary: "Mom? How do I know when I found my mate?" Carla looked back at her son who sat at the table, swinging his legs back and forth since they didn't quite touch the ground yet. Smiling softly, she walked over to the table, and sat next to Eren. "Sweety, I told you. When your wolf matures into an adult, on your eighteenth birthday, you'll know who they are by scent.





	Brisk

Eren was lounging on the couch playing with his cellphone when the doorbell rang. "I hope you have your things ready, Eren!" Called his mother from the kitchen. The tall brunet snorted, and rolled his eyes. Of course he had everything ready. He was actually excited for this trip, so it wouldn't surprise him if he over packed. "Yes, mom." He said as he stood to walk to the door slowly. Opening the door, he shivered at the chilled breeze before staring at the man in front of him. "Levi." He said but it came out as more of a whisper than anything. "Brat." He greeted. The raven was wearing his usual attire which consisted of a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. Eren grinned before walking toward the shorter male, and hugging him. He felt Levi tense up for a moment, before patting his back. "Missed you too, brat." He spoke with a smirk as Eren pulled away so he could walk inside. Closing the door behind him, Levi looked up to see a woman who looked like Eren standing in the living room with a small smile. "Levi! It's good to see you!" Carla said as her smile widened. "Hey, mom. I'm sorry I don't visit much. You know how work is." Nodding, she walked over to the raven haired male, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I understand. As long as you tell me how you have been doing every once in awhile, and visit during the holidays then it's alright. But I am glad you're taking Eren on this trip for his birthday! He's been so excited to spend time with you." Levi turned to look at the taller male, and smirked at the blush on Eren's cheeks. He was just so adorable. "Nice to know you want to go, and I'm not just dragging you along." Checking the time on his phone, he looked back up at Eren. "Alright, let's go. We have to check in to the hotel at 6:30 so we better leave now." Grey eyes watched as the other hurriedly put on his converse, and grabbed his suitcase then pressed a kiss to his mom's cheek before throwing himself out the door to Levi's car. Rolling his eyes, he smiled up at Carla. "We'll be back in a couple of days." She nodded then placed a hand on his shoulder. "I won't tell you to take good care of him because I already know. You cherish him so much, and it makes me so happy." The brunette woman pulled her hand away, and ushered him out the door. Levi smiled a little, and walked toward his car, and helped Eren put his suitcase in the backseat before hopping in the drivers side as Eren slid into the passenger's. Starting the vehicle, Levi looked back toward Carla and waved then pulled out of the driveway to head to Trost. 

While on the drive to Trost Eren and Levi caught up with each other. Levi learned that Mikasa and Armin found their mate, and his friend group at school was growing. Eren still hated his teachers, and his relationship with Jean was the same despite the fact he's Armin's mate. Mikasa's mate Annie rarely said a word, unless speaking to Mikasa. And Eren learned that Levi was acquainted with this crazy scientist named Hange. Apparently, she's loud and obnoxious, and Levi absolutely dislikes her, but she sometimes brings amusement into Levi's boring day. Three hours into their drive, with some restroom and snack stops, Eren would occasionally look away from the window to look at Levi. Nothing really changed about him that was obvious. Except how he filled out his clothes a little more. The teen couldn't help, but wonder how much muscle Levi packed on over the few months of not seeing him. He didn't know if it was bad that he found Levi quite attractive, and wanted nothing but a relationship with the man - but how would his mom feel about dating his adoptive brother? Sighing quietly, green eyes looked back towards the window. Carla would probably hate the fact he liked Levi more than an adoptive older brother. She always talked about how Eren would find his destined one soon after he turned eighteen, and that he'd be able to tell who they were by scent. Apparently, they smell sweet. She couldn't describe the scent because everyone is different. "Eren?" The younger male jumped a little. He was so deep in thought he didn't realize the car stopped moving. "Hm?" He hummed as he looked at Levi. "Tch. I said we're here. Let's grab our bags, and head inside." They both exited the car, grabbing their bags, and Eren followed the young adult inside the hotel. Green eyes widened at the sight of inside the hotel. Everything looked so extravagant and clean. While Levi talked to the lady at the front desk, Eren continued to gawk at everything until he felt a soft but firm hand grab his. "Levi! Are you sure you can afford this place?" He whispered. The omega heard Levi snort. "Of course, brat. Everything we're doing today, and tomorrow I can definitely afford. Don't worry about expenses, just enjoy the trip." The alpha spoke. The teen chose to stay quiet until they reached their room; which happened to be on the very top floor. The VIP suite apparently. How Levi got this room was beyond him, but he wasn't going to complain. It was just as gorgeous and the lobby. Pulling out his phone, he snapped a few quick pictures of both of the rooms, both bathrooms, living room, and the kitchen. He'd have to show mom, Mikasa, and Armin. This place was absolutely beautiful. "Thank you, Levi." Narrow eyes looked over at the male. "No need to thank me, brat. You only turn eighteen once, and it's a big deal. You'll be an adult wolf, and society also will consider you an adult." Seeing the smile on Eren's face did something to the short man. He felt like butterflies were in his stomach. Clearing his throat he pointed to the phone, and menu sitting on a desk. "If you're hungry or thirsty go ahead and order whatever with room service. Everything I have planned is for tomorrow since it'll actually be your birthday. So you can go ahead and relax for the rest of the night. I'm going to shower." Eren nodded as he watched the older alpha walk to the room he was sleeping in. Sitting on the couch in the living room, the brunet turned on the television and flipped through the channels, but he eventually fell asleep. The drive to Trost exhausted him.

He didn't even realize he fell asleep until he was being shaked. "Eren, wake up." Unique green eyes drowsily looked up at the stoic male in front of him. How long did he sleep for? "Come on, get up. I have something to show you." He said as he walked towards double doors, then looked back at the teen. Yawning, Eren heaved himself up and followed Levi out onto a balcony. It was dark, and the full moon was out. Stepping up to the railing fairly quickly at the sound of waves, he looked out at the scenery and grinned. The ocean. The moon illuminated it perfectly. "It's beautiful!" He was so busy admiring the view that he didn't notice Levi disappear back into the room then come back out holding a wrapped box. "You have two minutes until midnight, but I really want you to open this before your birthday starts." Turning to look back at Levi, he watched him walk up to the railing beside Eren. Gently taking the present, he unwrapped it revealing a small red velvety box. Opening it, his eyes widened. Inside was a silver heart shaped necklace - the jewel inside was similar to the color of Eren's eyes, and a matching bracelet with more silver than green. "Levi, it's so pretty. Thank you." He said looking up at the man in front of him. The twenty three year old stared into Eren's eyes. "My mother, before she passed away, told me that despite what her mate did to her I would find mine. I would want to protect this person, never want to see them upset, always want to spoil them... To cherish them. And Eren, I want that with you." You'd think that Eren's eyes couldn't get any wider, but you're mistaken. They did grow slightly wider at Levi's confession. Levi felt the same. He wants a relationship. But what about his mate? His destined one? "I love you. Happy birthday." The clock struck midnight, and Eren's senses were overwhelmed with the scent of lavender. 

_"Mom? How do I know when I found my mate?" Carla looked back at her son who sat at the table, swinging his legs back and forth since they didn't quite touch the ground yet. Smiling softly, she walked over to the table, and sat next to Eren. "Sweety, I told you. When your wolf matures into an adult, on your eighteenth birthday, you'll know who they are by scent. What do I smell like, Eren?" Eren leaned forward, and sniffed. "Like nature." Carla laughed. "Well, to me you smell like the ocean. But you have a very clean aroma as well. When you find your mate, they'll smell very sweet. They'll remind you of home." Eren perked up. "Home?" The brunette woman nodded, and ruffled her sons hair. "Yep! And the wolf inside you will want to get closer to theirs. Understand?" The boy nodded before his attention went to the direction of the front door. Levi walked inside, closing it behind him. "I'm home." He spoke before setting his backpack down near the couch. "Levi!" Squealed Eren as he got up and ran over the older child. ___

Home. Eren could feel his wolf clawing it's way up. Swallowing it down, he walked over to Levi who seemed very nervous. The teen wrapped his arms around his alpha's neck. _Yes, his alpha. _Leaning into the crook of Levi's neck he inhaled, and moaned softly. "Mate... my alpha." He felt Levi swallow hard before wrapping his own arms around Eren's waist. " My omega." Eren whimpered in response as Levi pressed a kiss to his neck. The brunet moved so Levi could capture his lips with his own. Moving their lips together, the kiss was passionate. Not heated. Opening his mouth at feeling Levi's tongue swipe at his bottom lip, Eren hummed as his alpha explored his mouth. They only broke the kiss to catch their breath. "Alpha." Eren all but moaned against Levi's ear. "Make love to me. Mark me. Claim me as yours." Levi grunted in response then picked up the omega, and walked to a bedroom. "Gladly, princess."__

**Author's Note:**

> I just need a break from the other story to figure some things out. So I hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
